Meet the Twins
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are influenced under the bondage of alcohol and lust at the night of Kukai and Utau's engagement. They never contact each other until seven years after, but by then, he is out of her reach, fulfilling his dream as a famous violinist. Throughout their separation, Amu had become a maid at a five star hotel with a pair of twins back home who look like Ikuto and Amu.
1. Chapter 1

**(Prisoner of Readers: I do not own anything especially this story. This story was made from nekogirl017 entirely.)**

MEET THE TWINS

CHAPTER 1

AMU'S P.O.V.

-xXx-

*BEEP, BEEP, BE- CRASH* "Stupid alarm clock..." I muttered to myself, annoyed, as I looked at the shattered remains of what _use_ to be my alarm clock. _"I'm going to have to buy a new one on my way back home tonight, aren't I?" _I thought to myself, bitterly. I looked up at the calendar hanging on my wall and realized what day it was.

**Monday**

As in the day my beloved weekend ends and I'm forced to drag myself back to my job and wait a whole other week, just to get a few days off to rest and spend time with my-

"MOMMY! WAKE UP!"

Kids...

Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear to scream in your ear first thing in the morning. "Alright, alright," I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. I sat up on my bed only to come face to face with two small figures, standing at my bedroom doorway. The first figure, a little girl, no older than seven, with waist-length, bubblegum pink locks and honey gold orbs, just like mine, stood next to a young boy, the same age, looking back at me with midnight blue orbs and his matching blue locks falling carelessly in his face, as if he just got out of bed, and will most likely stay that way for the rest of the day.

I quickly got out of my warm bed and followed the two children down the stairs to the kitchen.

My name is Hinamori Amu, and in case you haven't caught on yet, the two seven year olds, currently complaining about wanting food as I'm making it, are my twin children Akane and Yoru. Akane, although clumsy, stubborn, and dense at times, has a true gift for singing that she gets from her aunt most likely; however she takes after my appearance greatly if you take away her glasses. Whereas, Yoru is pretty much a mini version of his father, only less annoying and has yet to discover how to tease people to the point of shouting, thank goodness!

I quickly flipped the pancake I was making one last time before stacking it on a plate with the rest of them. "Breakfast is ready!" I said. The second I placed the plates in front of them, they both began eating like they haven't had a bite to eat in weeks! They're probably having another eating contest. Yup, definitely some of their aunt mixed in there somewhere. I sighed and began eating my breakfast with them. My plate was finally empty, and I turned to look at my twins. The kids had finished long before me and had already engrossed themselves in some kids show on TV _Jake and the_, something about pirates or something like that. I don't really care as long as it's ok for seven-year old to watch. I put the dishes in the sink and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

My eyes widened and I felt myself pale slightly.

It was 8:00 already?! I have to be at work in a half an hour! **(A.N. it's summer, so there's no school, by the way)** I still need to get the twins a babysitter! Shoot! I knew I forgot to do something last night, stupid _Vampire Diaries_ marathon! "Kids, grab your stuff! You're coming with me to work today!"

"What about the babysitter?" I heard Yoru ask as I was running around frantically.

"I forgot!" I said while running up the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of black leather skinny jeans, a white ruffled blouse, and a black blazer; grabbed my makeup bag; and rushed back down the stairs. I hurriedly grabbed my purse, keys, and cell phone; slipped on my high heels; and bolted out the door, closing it behind me. Suddenly, I was overcome with the feeling that I forgot something important.

Three...Two...One…

"GAH! I FORGOT AKANE AND YORU!" I hurried back to my apartment and opened the door to see the two just standing in front of the doorway, looking calm as ever as if this happened every day. Ok, granted that I don't have the best memory, I've only ever done this once or twice before in my life! Well maybe three if you count that time I was watching Akane in the park, and she wandered off, and I didn't find her until it was almost dark. "Sorry, guys! Come on, before Mommy's late for work!" With that, I closed the door to the apartment, rushed back down the hallway, and exited the apartment building _with_ Akane and Yoru this time.

- xXx-

TA-DA! FIRST CHAPPIE DONE! pay me now. hehe jk!

LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!

Amu: How did you even come up with this?

me: Dunno. I was just staring out the car window ignoring my twin sisters babbling and thought ' If she was a boy, I wonder if she would be less annoying' and then it came to me!

Ikuto:...You and your sister have a lot in common then, I guess; and where am I?!

me: Try the next chapter, and btw, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yeah

me: ** me off and I'm making this a tadamu, GOT IT?!

Ikuto: Oh, please! You _**HATE**_ Tadamu!

me: Fine then, I''ll make it a kukamu, and let YOU face Utau's wrath!

Ikuto: Shutting up!

me: That's what I thought! Now miki! Do the thingy!

miki: R&R *draws in sketch pad*

- xXx-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back, but I won't be updating for a few days. Anyway, how do you all like my story so far?  
Ikuto: Eh. So-so, I'd be better if I were in it.  
me: You're in this chapter so SHUT UP ALREADY!  
Ikuto: *Reads chapter* Not bad but kinda dumb  
me: Amu, I now understand why you're always complaining about him being annoying.  
Amu: Thank you! Finally! Someone agrees with me!  
Ikuto: HEY! I'm right here!  
me and Amu: Then go away  
Ikuto: Make me!  
me: Fine. UTAU! RIMA! GET IN HERE, AND BRING MY BIG HAMMER!  
Ikuto: o.o wtf?! *runs out of room, fearing for his life*  
Amu: uh..Utau and Rima are at the mall, you know.  
me: I know, but Ikuto doesn't, so it's all good! :D now Dia, do the disclaimer!  
Dia:...  
me: Please?  
Dia: Ok! Prisoner of Readers and Nekogirl017 does not own Shugo Chara or Milkyways.  
- xXx- CHAPTER TWO.**  
**AMU'S P.O.V**  
After exiting the bus (She doesn't own a car) holding Akane and Yoru' s hands in my own, I walked up to my workplace the _De Morcerf_, a five star hotel here in Seiyo, and walked over to the side entrance leading to the employee lounge and the locker rooms. Just as I was about to head over there to change into my work uniform, I headed over to the security booth and talked to the guard on shift.

"Hey, Tsubasa," I said. Tsubasa looked up; and when he saw Akane and Yoru, his face seemed to light up. "Hey, Amu-tan! Who are these cute little guys?" he asked, sounding energenic as usual. "My kids Akane and Yoru." "Ah, so these are the famous Hinamori twins I've heard so much about! Your mother talks about you a _lot_." They both looked up at me, but I looked away to hide my light pink-colored face. "Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject. "I had to take them with me to work today since the babysitter canceled last minute-"

"I thought you said you forgot to get one." Now my face matches my hair. Great...Tsubasa eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but I ignored it and got right to the point. "I need you to watch them for a few hours. I'll call my sister when school lets out and she can watch them then, but until then I need you to keep an eye on them, okay?" Tsubasa pretended to think about it for a minute, but I already know what he's going to say. If he's anything like his sister, which he is, then he's just going to want a candy bar or something. He looked at me for a moment, then the twins, then back at me again. "Okay, I can do that, but you have to get me a candy bar from the vending machine upstairs, deal?" he asked.

See? What'd I tell you? Sigh, he is definitely his sister's brother.

"Alright" was all I said. I turned to Akane and Yoru. "Be good for Tsubasa-san and have fun, okay guys?" I said "k" was there unison response. I chuckled lightly and shook my head a little. _"Just like their father," _I thought "Okay, bye! See you guys later!" _"Please don't get in trouble. Please don't get in trouble!"_ I thought repeatedly to myself. Yes, I know I might be stressing out to much, but if you knew Tsubasa as well as I did, you'd know he gets distracted _extremely_ easily! "Hinamori-san!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're late! What took you so long? Your shifts about to start!" Another maid that works here asked me.

Yes, you guessed it. I'm a twenty-four year old single mother with twins and works as a maid at a five-star hotel in Seiyo. Life can be a ** sometimes, huh? "Forgot to get a babysitter" was all I said. She seemed to get the message and let the subject drop. "So I hear some famous musician is staying here," She said in an attempt to talk to me, but like she said, I'm late for work. Just then I was finished changing and walked over to pinch in. After punching in, I turned around to face her.

"Sorry, Mizuki-san. I'd love to hear more but I need to get to work. Sorry," I said flashing her an apologetic look. I really do want to talk to her more but work comes first. "Oh, right, sorry," She apologized. "It's ok," I said, turning around and began walking away; but she spoke again. "And, Hinamori-san," I turned my head around to face her again. "huh?" I asked. "Call me Nana-chan," She said, smiling. I smiled back. "Ok, well, see you later...Nana-chan" I said and hurried to go do my job.  
**-xXx- YORU' S P.O.V.**  
**Three hours later**

Akane and I were playing go fish with Tsubasa-san. I was winning by the way when Tsubasa-san' s cell phone began ringing.

_"Who can take a sunrise,  
Sprinkle it with dew,  
The candy man,  
Oh the candy man can,  
The candy man-"_

"Hello. Yuiki Tsubasa speaking...Onee-chi? Hi, how are you?...You are?...Really?! I work there!...Oh, I guess you do know that already...Sure, I'm on my way! Bye!"

...That was weird.

I wonder what they were talking about or who he was talking to. He must have felt Akane and I stare at him because he turned around and, as if answering our unasked questions, he explained, "Sorry about that. That was my older sister. Her and her boyfriend are in town and apparently going to be staying here, but their car broke down which means I need to go pick them up. Will you guys be okay here alone for a half an hour or so?" We simply nodded our heads, yes. "Alright, good, and remember, please do _not_ tell your mom! She'd kill me!" and with a quick "Goodbye" and a "Don't break anything", he was gone, leaving us to just stare at the door for a moment before exchanging glances at one another. Before we knew it, mischievous smirks appeared on our faces and, as if reading each other's thoughts, we sneaked out of the security booth and went to explore to large building.  
**- xXx-  
SECOND CHAPPIE DONE!  
Ikuto: You said I'd be in this chapter!  
Me: Yeah well, I lied :p  
Ikuto: You can't do that!  
Me: Yes I can! Besides, it's amazing I was able to write all this in a half an hour! Not to mention I sacrificed some precious sleep last night to write this AND the next chapter in my notebook, so be grateful!  
Ikuto:...If I say I'm grateful will you shut up?  
Me: If I say yes will you leave?  
Ikuto: Yes.  
Me: Then yes.  
Ikuto: I'm very grateful you *cough*stupidly*cough* 'sacrificed' sleep to write this chapter and the next one.  
Me: Thank you, now GO AWAY! Annoying little...*mumbles incoherently*  
Ikuto: *leaves room willingly*  
Me: anyway, Kusukusu, do the thing, please!  
Kusukusu: R&R  
- xXx-**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HEY! IM BACK!

Amu & Ikuto: 'Bout time!

Me: Ow, harsh. Wheres the love?!

Amu & Ikuto: Sorry...

Me: Anyway this chappie is dedicated to my bff (best fanfiction friend)

The totally awesome Mie-chan! It's her b-day!

Mie-chan: hey!

Me: *whispers something to Amu & Ikuto*

Amu: Okay!

Ikuto: Whatever...

Me: *smacks Ikuto with keyboard*

Ikuto: OWW! Alright, alright! You crazy b-

Me: NO SWEARING… for you at least. I make no promises

Ok now, three, two, one-

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIE-CHAN!

Mie-chan: Aww thanks guys… and Ikuto too!

Ikuto: HEY!

Me: Disclaimer time! All charas, get your butts over here!

Every chara from anime: We don't know who exactly owns _Shugo Chara_ at this point, but it's not us, so let it go!

**CHAPTER 3**

**-xXx-**

**YORU'S P.O.V.**

After fifteen minutes of sneaking around and hiding whenever we heard footsteps, we found ourselves on the twenty-fourth floor, somehow. Man, I really need to start paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Yoru-Nii, I'm hungry. Maybe we should go back to the booth before we get caught," Akane reasoned. "Don't worry! We won't get caught! I'm with you, remember?" I explained "That's why I'm worried." My _sweet_ little sister put oh so bluntly. I swear she's whether stubborn, blunt, or just plain impossible. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I hissed at her. Huh, I think now I know why aunt Ami calls me 'Cat Boy'. Anyway, off that topic. "Anyway, I think there's a vending machine just around the corner. Follow me," I said and stalked off with Akane following close behind. After safely rounding the corner, we found ourselves in a small room. I was about to put in a few quarters and get us a candy bar, we heard footsteps. I quickly looked for a hiding spot but could only find that stupid machine. Sigh, good enough. I grabbed Akane's hand and dived behind the machine and not a second too soon.

**-xXx-**

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my hotel room, just staring at the television but not even really watching it rather just thinking. When a loud grumbling sound pulled me out of my thoughts, it took me a few seconds to realize it came from my stomach. I must be hungry. Maybe I could order room service? Wait, what time is it? I turned to look at the clock and sighed. 11:00 AM. I have a lunch meeting with the director of _Yamabuki Entertainment _to discuss some new up-and-coming singer who wants to do a duet with me which means if I eat now, I won't be hungry enough later to distract myself from whatever they're talking about.

*Growl*

Ok, maybe, I will get just something small to munch on real quick.

I'm pretty sure I saw a vending machine down the hall, and with that last thought, I got off my bed and left my room. After rounding a few corners, I finally came across a small room with a few vending machines shoved into the corner as if they _weren't_ the _only_ reason people would bother leave their rooms for, that's not in town or downstairs.

"Shhhh!"

What was that? I looked around the room, but saw nobody. "Is someone there?" I asked dumbly.

*Silence*

...Maybe it was just my imagination? I shrugged it off, thinking I was just imagining things and looked over the snacks in the machine.

"Achoo!"

Ok, now I _know _I heard something. I looked around the room again… and again… found no one. "Who's there?" I asked the _empty_ room.

*Silence*

"I know you're there. Stop hiding and show yourself!" I said… well more like demanded, but I'm a little crabby because I'm hungry so I don't care if I sound harsh at the moment! Shockingly enough, though, I heard a response. "Okay" a voice- no wait, _two _small voices called from behind me. I whipped my head around to see that the voices came from behind...the vending machine? Weird, very weird!

A few seconds later two small figures came out from behind the machine. I repeat weird hiding spot. The first figure was a boy, with jet black hair and dark blue eyes, and looked about six or seven. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a white cat head on it, **(A.N. like Yoru's chara egg from Shugo chara) **a pair of grey ripped jeans, and black sneakers. He was holding the hand of the second figure, a girl looking about the same age, with waist-length bubblegum pink hair, tied up into a high ponytail (like Nadeshiko's), and honey golden eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a red tee-shirt with a white star on it, a blue jeans skirt, and a pair of white sneakers.

Suddenly both of their eyes widened, and smiles broke out on their faces. Oh, no. "You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The girl said with sparkles in her eyes. "You're my biggest idol! Can I have your autograph?" The boy said with almost the same look. "Uh, ok? I guess, but I've got to say, I didn't know kids your age listened to violin music." "Well, our mom normally doesn't like music in the house, but she plays yours a lot for some reason" The girl, whatever her name is, said. I guess their siblings. "I'm a violinist too! You're my idol!" the boy said. Ok, I should really just learn their names already. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. What are your names, again?" I softly asked. They opened their mouths to say something, but a voice from behind me interjected.

"Akane? Yoru?"

**-xXx-**

Me:dun, dun, DUN!

Who do you think called the twins names?

Ikuto: It's not that hard to guess, you know.

Me: Shut up! Nobody asked you!

Amu: I liked it!

Me: Thank you! By the way, thank you everyone who reviewed! You all are awesome! So now here's a gift for reviewing! *pulls tray of cookies out of nowhere* Help yourselves!

Ikuto: Don't mind if I do.

Me: NOT YOU! Just the reviewers!

Shugo chara's: Can we have the leftover cookies?

Me: Sure!

Ikuto: And I can't? WHY?!

Me: Because you're annoying. Anyway do the thingy, or I'll make this a Tadamu or something! Don't think I won't!

Ikuto: R&R so she doesn't make a Tadamu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'M SO SORRY!**

**Ikuto: Why are you shouting?**

**Me: Because I took so long to update!*flails arms around frantically***

**Ikuto: You did? Huh, I didn't notice.**

**Me: Why you little...*mumbles something about needing an alibi***

**Amu: I'm glad you're back!**

**Me: and **_**that's**_** why you're my favorite! Anyway, Nagihiko! Rima! Disclaimer, please!**

**Nagi and Rima: Nekogirl017 and prisoner of readers don't own Shugo Chara in anyway what-so-ever.**

**Me: Gee, thanks for the reminder. *goes into emo corner*  
- xXx-**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I just finished cleaning a room on the twenty-fourth floor, when I remembered I still had to get Tsubasa his candy bar. I might as well get it now since there's a vending machine just around the corner.

Just as I rounded the corner, I heard voices coming from the small room; but why do they sound familiar? Wait, I know those voices. Without thinking, I whipped around the corner and gasped.

"Akane? Yoru?!"

What on earth are they doing here?! Wasn't Tsubasa supposed to be watching them?! Oh, he is _so_ going to get it! Are they bugging a guest? Oh, that's _it_! They are so going to get it-

"Amu?"

I froze. Please, don't tell me that's who I think it is.

"Ikuto?" I said shocked.

His surprised expression, however, quickly faded into _that_ annoying smirk of his.

Oh, how I would _love_ to slap that stupid smirk off of his face. **(A.N. me: Amu! how could you say that?! Amu: WTF?! You're the one who wrote it!)**

"Hinamori Amu~? Long time no see, Strawberry," he said with his smirk only growing larger and his eyes twinkling in amusement. Shrink, you stupid smirk, shrink!

"Oh for the love of God, would you stop calling me that already-"

"MOMMY! You know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" Crap. "Uh...Ahaha." I smiled, hoping to dodge the questions being thrown at me.

"Mommy, huh? So how come you didn't tell me you had kids or got married for that matter?" I just barely caught the last part. Why would he care whether or not I'm married? I quickly pushed that thought aside and tried to think of a way out of this.

"Mommy~, can we please have Tsukiyomi-san over for dinner?" Please! **! No way out! No way out! HELP ME!

"Ok...I-I don't see why not." What am I saying?! I took a few deep breaths to keep myself from freaking out.

_I am doomed._  
**- xXx-**  
I opened the door to my apartment, and the kids immediately pushed past me, rushed to the living room and instantly turned on the TV. Of course.

I sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that," I said. "They kind of do this every day..." He chuckled, "It's ok. I don't mind. So… What's for dinner?" I was taken aback. I swear this man never fails to surprise me. "I'm not sure, but I need to make a phone call real quick. You can just go sit with the kids over there," I said pointing to the living room coach. He simply walked over and sat down, without a word.

I walked over to the house phone in the kitchen and dialed the number. I'd use my cell phone, but since I found out earlier that the battery died, it needs to charge.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other end.

"Hi! It's me, Amu. You know the women whose children you were in charge of taking care of today?" I said with a fake sweet voice. I could almost _feel_ him cringe. Good!

"Oh..Hi, Hinamori-san! Um..Yeah..About that..I SWEAR I HAD A REALLY GOOD REASON TO LEAVE!"

"Uh huh, and what's that?" I said in the same tone as before.

"Uh, well...You see I got a call and-" I cut him off

"AND WHAT?! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR LEAVING MY KIDS ALONE AND LETTING THEM WONDER AROUND THE HOTEL UNSUPERVISED?! HUH?!"

"Uhh-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just don't let it happen again, or so help me, I'll kill you, GOT IT?!"

"Yes" He barely whispered. Ok, maybe, I was a little harsh; but that doesn't change anything! I'm still **. I sighed.

"Goodbye, Tsubasa"

"Bye," he said in a weak whisper. I really should apologize tomorrow, and with that, I hung up.

Now, time to start dinner.  
**- xXx-**

**Me: So what cha' think?**

**Ikuto: Does it really matter as long as the readers like it?**

**Me: YES!**

**Amu: I liked it! Too bad, Ikuto was in this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Awww. Amu-koi~ I'm hurt!**

**Amu: Good!**

**Me: Um, guys?**

**Amu and Ikuto: Yeah? **

**Me: The thingy?**

**Akane and Yoru: TOMORROW'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Me: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! No, it's not! Amu! control your kids!**

**Amu: Make Ikuto do it.**

**Me: Ikuto! Do the thingy!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Fine. R&R or she'll get whiney.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello, again everybody! Happy New Year! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Amu & Ikuto: WHERE WERE YOU!?**

**Me: eh..aheehee?**

**Amu & ikuto: ANSWER!**

**Me: Writers block, followed by not enough time to write...**

**Ikuto: You left US stuck with those kids of Amu's for 10 whole days! *points to Akane and Yoru***

**Amu: Their your kids too, ya know!**

**Me: Ok, let's start the chappie and leave these two to do whatever it is they do. Il! You're my favorite today, so how about a disclaimer?**

**Il: ...**

**Me: I'll give ya five bucks.**

**Il: Prisoner of readers and nekogirl017 don't, and never will, own Shugo Chara or anything of the sorts.**

**Me: I'll be in my emo corner if you need me. *goes into corner***

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 5**

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

After Amu walked away to make her call, I headed over to the couch where the kids sat, engrossed in watching _Spongbob_. Oddly enough, this is probably the one children's show I can actually stand, since Utau and Tadase watched it so much when we were kids.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation.

"AND WHAT?! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR LEAVING MY KIDS ALONE AND LETTING THEM WONDER AROUND THE HOTEL UNSUPERVISED?! HUH?!"

"So do you have any kids, Tsukiyomi-san?" The little pinkette asked. I chuckled at the timing which reminds me a little of when I was her age.

"No," I put simply. "And you can call me Ikuto, if you want." I added, not really liking being called 'Tsukiyomi-san' by them for some unknown reason.

"Oh" was their unison response. Do they rehearse this or something?

"So...Where's your-"

"Ikuto! Come help me with dinner." I could tell by the way she said it that it was more of a demand, rather than a request. Something tells me I probably shouldn't argue with her right now.

With that thought in mind I got up, and strode over to the kitchen.

**xXx**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe I let this man into my house! What was I thinking?! Oh! Wait, _that's_ right! I **wasn't**! God, why do I have to be such an idiot?

_'Calm down, Amu. Calm down.'_ I thought to myself, while trying my best to do so. I wasn't working. Oh forget it! I'll just get started on dinner.

"Ikuto! Come help me with dinner." I said, a little harshly. I know I shouldn't be using that tone with him after not seeing him in almost 8 years, and I know he did nothing wrong _yet_ to make me mad, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still p.i.s.s.e.d at Tsubasa.

I shouldn't take it out on Ikuto, and besides I have missed him a little over the years. I shouldn't be snapping at him.

He got up and followed me into the kitchen, and I showed him what I needed him to do which he obediently followed my directions without any complaints, perverted comments, or anything of the sort.

Huh, was I gone that long?

"So" he started suddenly, making me jump.

Ahh, there goes that smirk I missed least of all.

"So?" I asked, annoyed by his dumb smirk. I wish I could somehow make that smirk vanish into nonexistence!

However what he said next made me all the more p.i.s.s.e.d.

"So where's your husband, Amu? Or are you Hotori-San now? Sanjo-San, maybe?" Oh, please! As if I'd **EVER** marry Tadase! I mean, sure I used to have an enormous crush on him, but then I started liking Ikuto and got over it! I guess this only answers the question that if he remembers anything from that night at Utau and Kukai's engagement party. That's been swarming in the back of my head for the last eight years.

"No, I'm not married to Tadase. I'm not married to Kairi! In fact, I'm not, nor have I ever been married to _anyone_! Ever! Nor do I plan to! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my children, and I don't need _any_ help! **GOT IT**?!" I snapped, but do you know what? I don't care, anymore! Who does he think he is, just assuming I'm married just because I have kids?! And to Tadase or Kairi of all people! I mean, really?! Besides, I might have been married if I didn't let _him_ talk me into having some Champaign with Utau and him, to celebrate, even though he _knew_ I get drunk easily- Wait, what's that smell?

"..."

My eyes widened as I bought on what that smell was. The dinner had caught on fire! "KYAAAA! Call 911!" I dashed across the hall to grab the fire extinguisher and raced back to the kitchen while, unknowingly, being followed by Akane and Yoru.

"Did you call the fire department?!" I asked or rather yelled. Before he got a chance to answer, however, two screams sounded from behind me. S.h.i.t.!

"YORU! AKANE! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN! IT'S DANGEROUS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I said, shoving them out of the kitchen and hoping they didn't inhale any smoke.

"M-mommy...*sniff*...What-t's going o-on...*sniff*...?"

I just continued pushing them into the hallway, as I replied as calmly as my voice would allow without cracking. "Nothing. Everything's going to be okay. Yoru, get your sister outside. I'll follow you out in a few minutes, ok?" They both just nodded their heads before Yoru held onto his sister's hand and led her towards the door. Please, let everything be okay.

I ran back to the kitchen to help Ikuto with the fire, to find that it had gotten bigger. It almost swallowed the entire kitchen! "I-ikuto!" I called hoping he could hear me.

All of a sudden, my vision got so blurry that I felt like I was about to collapse any second. My assumption proved to be right because not two seconds later, my knees buckled underneath me, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was the distant sound of a fire truck.

Then, I blacked out.

xXx

Me: Sorry again about the late update, and let me know if it's too dramatic! My mom has been making me read 'Phantom of the Opera'. Ain't parents a drag when they tell you what to spend your free time doing? Uggg!

Ikuto: And we care why?

Me: Because I have the perfect opportunity to kill you off in this story right now. *smirks evily*

Ikuto: You wouldn't!

Me: Oh, yeah? Try me! Oh, Rima~!

Rima: All-ready on it.

Ikuto: On what?!

Me: Don't worry your pretty little head! yet...*smirks again* anyway, review if you want the old people to live!

Amu & Ikuto: WHO YOU CALLING OLD?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: GOMEN!**

**Amu & Ikuto: oh Hana~ *evil aura behind them***

**Me: EEP!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Where have you been? *evil aura growing bigger***

**Me: uh..I-I-I I've been busy with school and...stuff...**

**Amu & Ikuto: What kind of stuff?**

**Me: *mutters* reading fanfiction...**

**Amu & Ikuto: YOU YELL AT OTHERS TO UPDATE, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN UPDATE YOUR OWN?!**

**Me: GAHH! I'M SO SORRY! EL, DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE THEY KILL ME!**

**El: I the Angel of love know for a fact that nekogirl017 and prisoner of readers will NEVER own anything of shugo chara besides that cosplay humpty lock nekogirl was trying to buy online.**

**Me: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT?!**

**El: enjoy the story!**

**Me: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**xXx  
CHAPTER 6**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and saw a blinding white. _Am I dead?_ I squinted and tried to move only to be pushed down.

"You shouldn't push yourself just yet, miss," said a voice.

"Huh? W-where am I...?" I strained to say.

"You're in Seiyo Emergency Hospital. Do you remember anything, Hinamori-san?"

Huh? The hospital? What happened? "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours. Now, can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

I quickly raked my brain trying to remember what happened.

"uh... I was cooking in my kitchen and started talking with Ikuto...and then the kitchen caught on fire and I sent the kids into the hall...then I couldn't kind Ikuto...OH MY GOD! WHERE'S IKUTO? IS HE OK? WAS HE HURT? WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN? ARE THEY OK? ANSWER ME ALREADY!"

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend and children are still here. Tsukiyomi-san only got a few scratches, and your children are perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, may go home today, but I would have to advise you to take a week or so off of work. You received a burn on your arm and leg after inhaling too much smoke causing you to black out. Luckily, your boyfriend was able to carry you out of there right as the fire department arrived. Would you like me to send somebody out to go tell your family that they can come see you now?"

I was still processing what I was just told. I had to take a WEEK off of work?! I can't do that! I have bills to pay! Mouths to feed! What am I going to do?

"Amu." I turned my head to the right to see Ikuto standing in the doorway with Akane sleeping on his back and Yoru holding his hand. Awww, they looked so cute like that- WHAT AM I THINKING?! Bad Amu! You know you can't think like that!

"Amu?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of him calling my name.

"Eh? Oh! Uh, yeah?" I said, my mind still at war with itself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Mommy...what's going to happen?"

"Huh" was all I said. I was confused. What does he mean _'what's going to happen'_? "Well probably stay at my parent's house for a week while any damages to the apartment are fixed, then we'll go home and resume our regular life."

"Actually, no."

"Huh? Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, and it's kinda creepy," said Ikuto with his trademark smirk plastered to his face. I thought I told that smirk to shrink! *twitch*

"Sigh, whatever, what do you mean '_no'_?"

"I mean that your landlord talked to me about an hour ago and told me to give you this when you wake up," he said, handing me a letter. I took it and opened it up to read.

_'Dear Hinamori Amu-san,  
I am sorry to inform you. Due to the damage done to your apartment, your deposit isn't enough to pay for the damage done to the kitchen along with various holes found in the wall, and sadly I have no choice but to evict you and your family from my building. you are expected to pay for most of the damage that your deposit does not cover by the end of the month. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_- Suzuki Rentaro.'_

I was speechless.

"Amu?" Ikuto tried to get my attention, but I was too busy being shocked to notice.

"Amu?!"

"W-what am I going to do?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Do you have any other place to stay for the time being?"

"I guess I could stay at my parents, but I can't afford to pay for the damage when I'm taking a week off work! I can barely afford food! I don't have much savings...GAHH!"

"I could pay for it."

"EH?!"

**xXx  
Me: I'm cutting it off there!**

**Everyone: WHY?!**

**Me: because I got to do homework! Some of us need help you know!**

**Ikuto:...You're screwed.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Akane and yoru: Good luck.**

**Me: I'm not that dumb...anyway, Kukai, thingy...**

**Kukai: R & R! **

**Me: I won't update until I get 10 reviews! and ideas are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'M BACK~! THANK YOU ALL YOU AWESOME, AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Amu, Ikuto, and the twins: WTH?! IT'S BEEN THREE AND A HALF WEEKS!**

**Me: I'VE BEEN BUSY!**

**Ikuto: oh? With what?! Reading fan fiction again?**

**Me:...a little...BUT! I have other things going on to! I have a report coming up!**

**Akane & Yoru: need our help?**

**Me: O.O NO! I don't need homework help from a bunch of seven year olds! Grrr...anyway, as much as I don't want to call on the same chara twice in a row, it's Valentine's Day so, so EL! GET YOUR TINY BUTT OUT HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**El: I the-**

**Me: yeah yeah, Angel of love, yadda yadda, just do the disclaimer already!**

**El: O.O HMPH! Fine...! The crazy SINGLE chick writing this and the other just-as-insane girl posting this lame story don't own _Shugo Chara_ AT ALL thankfully.**

**Nekogirl017 & Prisoner of Readers: WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE $!& #"?/&! *chases after El with butterfly net and bug spray***

**Il: HAHAHA! No wonder cat-girl's single!**

**Everybody else: -.-'…uh, enjoy the story...**

**xXx**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

It's been a few days since the fire, and it turns out that doctor **LIED**! She told me I could go home immediately but then said she would like to keep me there overnight for observation because of my lungs. _Then_ I called Tsubasa to pick me up, because Ikuto got chewed out by his manager for missing a meeting and had to go to the rescheduled two seconds later, _but_ he got distracted on the way! Surprise, surprise...

Now I'm going to my old house to visit my parents and see if I can crash with them for a few days until I find a new home. I ended up giving in to Ikuto's insisting to pay for the damages done to what _use_ to be my apartment.

Normally I wouldn't even think about letting somebody do something like that for me, but he's just as stubborn as me! I told him no until he started to give me a migraine with all his talking. At that point, I was willing to agree to hula dancing to Lady Gaga in public just to shut him up!

I looked up to face a familiar house that I've walked through countless times over the years. Yup! You guessed it!

My parents house.

I swallowed down my nervousness and knocked on the door waiting for a answer. '_Why am I nervous? It's not like I haven't seen them in years or anything! I come over every Christmas! But, then again...It's almost July...and I DID forget to send Ami a birthday card this year...I hope she's not mad!_' Before I could finish my mini anxiety attack, the door was swung open by a little girl about the twins' age with black hair and sparkling red eyes.

_'That's not my sister',_ I thought dumbly.

"MOMMY! SOME LADY'S HERE!" The kid screamed loud enough to send birds flying! This kid has got some lung.

"Suki-chan! Don't open the door without me or Daddy with you! It's dangerous! Sorry about her," The women said with an apologetic expression at the end. She was about ten years older then me with black hair, like her daughter's, and soft, light-violet eyes.

"Its no problem. I know how kids that age can get." She shot me a strange look, so I thought it best to get right to the point.

"Um, I'm looking for Hinamori Midori or Hinamori Tsumugu. Are they here?" I asked

"Eh? Hinamori-San? Ah! That's the family that sold this house to my husband and our family in April! Very nice couple! Their daughter is just the sweetest thing! I think they moved to America for some job offer I believe. Why do you ask?"

"A-America?! They moved almost three months ago to America without telling me?!" I didn't seem to realize I said that out loud.

"Um...yes? Are you a family friend? Or maybe a relative?" I just nodded my head dumbly.

"Yeah..." I said still a bit dazed. "I'm Hinamori Amu, their eldest daughter."

"Oh! Is that so? Neither of them had pink hair though."

"Not really sure about why my hair is pink myself... Anyway, I'm sorry for the intrusion. Have a nice day!" I said with a fake smile, walking away.

I can't believe they moved to America three months ago without even telling me! Now what am I going to do? Maybe I can ask Mizuki-san if she has any room? No that's dumb. Maybe...no...OH! Uh-uh...ah..no. UGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! That's it! I'm just use my employee discount and try to get a room at the hotel for a week until I'm able to work again.

I quickly ran to the bus stop, took the bus to the hotel, and rushed in through the main entrance.

As I was running through the lobby, I bumped into somebody; but what happened next truly shocked me.

"Amu?!"

A hand suddenly whipped out from behind me and grabbed my wrist, keeping me from running away. I turned around to face whoever's death-lock this belongs to only to come face to face with two people that I haven't seen in years.

"R-Rima?! Nagihiko?!"

**xXx**

**Me: I'm ending it there!**

**Ikuto: WHY?!**

**Me: because I have a short attention span and right now, there's this thing called eating. Yeah, and if I don't do that now, my stomach is gonna start eating itself!**

**Su: Ramen-desu~**

**Me: RAMEN! *does 'ramen dance'***

**Amu: uh huh...*sweatdrops***

**Me: *mouth full of ramen* sumbidy doh the thinfi (somebody do the thingy)**

**Miki: R&R and I'll give you a picture of chara yoru, not Amu-chan's kid yoru.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'M BACK~**

**Ikuto: that was fast. For you at least.**

**Me: anyway, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! You people make up the smarter half on the world!**

**Amu: could you just do the disclaimer already? I have a headache! Sigh. *mutters something about noisy kids***

**Me:...? O-k? Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everybody:...**

**Me: you all suck. Anyway, me no own show with tiny floating people. BUT! I do own this doughnut! ITS A CHERRY FRITTER!**

**Ikuto: OOH! A doughnut! *trys to take doughnut***

**Me: *bites his hand* DON'T TOUCH MY FRITTER! It's the first one I've had since November!**

**Ikuto: *back away slowly***

**Amu: SHUT UP! Just start the story already ya noisy little weirdo!**

**Me: K! Enjoy your headache!**

**Amu: *grumbles incoherently***

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 8**

**RIMA'S P.O.V.**

Trying to figure out what material I should use for tonight's show, I was sitting in the passenger seat of my husband's silver Lexus LFA. That's right. Show. I'm a world famous comedian! So famous that I get to choose where I perform. That's why I'm in Seiyo, Japan, just hours away from Tokyo, my hometown. Why I'm here, you ask? Well, that's simple.

Nagi is a softy.

A few weeks ago, he got a call from Yamabuki Records, asking if he could dance at a charity event hosted by them in order to get publicity. At first, he denied; but then they just _had_ to tell him what the charity was! Stupid retirement home...

The car suddenly was pulled to a stop and outside my window, I say the hotel I decided to preform at while we're here:

The De Morcerf Hotel

I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and walked inside with Nagi right by my side. We were almost at the front seat when something, or rather someone, bumped into me. A very familiar someone at that. Before I had time to think, I grabbed the person's wrist as tightly as I could.

"Amu?!" I called without thinking. But I _know_ she's Amu! I mean, who else has **pink hair**?!

The figure turned around with a look of pure shock on her face. There's no denying it now. It's definitely Amu!

"R-rima?! Nagihiko?!"

Before you could even blink, I enveloped her in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Amuimissedyousomuch!whatthehellhappanedtoyou?wherehaveyoubenthelastseveny ears?!" I said in one large breath.

"R-rima...can't breathe...!" Oops. I quickly released her from my death hug and watched her catch her breath.

**THREE MINUTES LATER!**

"Ok, I'm good now" Amu said, _finally_ catching her breathe. She has bad lungs.

I took in her appearance and I got to say, it's changed a bit since we were eighteen to say the least.

Her face has lost every bit of baby fat and has aged to look really healthy and clear. Her hair now go's down to her waist in waves, like it always has. She's grown a few inches making us about the same height **(A.N. Rima is normal person size now)**. And last but not least, her chest looks like she's had kids or something. Weird.

"Anyway, what did you say a few minutes ago? All I heard was a buzz." I sighed. I really hate repeating myself.

"I said, 'I missed you. And WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! I haven't seen you in seven and a half years!'."

"Uh...ahahah...Um, funny story! You see, remember when I let Ikuto talk me into drinking some champagne at Utau and Kukai's engagement party?"

"You mean the last time I ever saw you? Yeah, why?"

"Um...OH! That's right! I need to...Uh...go up to my room to...do something. BYE!" And before I could even open my mouth, she was already running up the...employee stairwell? I'll just ask the clerk what room she's in after we check in.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

_'This is a bad idea. This is a **very** bad idea! This is possibly the worst idea I ever had!'_ I thought to myself. Right now, I was standing outside Ikuto's room; debating whether I should take him up on his offer to stay with him for a few days and risk him finding out about our kids, or going back down to the lobby and risk running into Rima who'll no doubt be demanding answers.

...

*Knock knock* No way in I'm I going to risk being interrogated by Rima.

**AKANE'S P.O.V.**

"Tsubasa's really bad at watching kids," I whisper to my brother while staring at the '_security guard_' taking a nap. Hmmm... A nap sounds nice right about now. BUT! Messing with guests is Yoru and my favorite pass time! Hehehe... Stupid old people. (Adults)

"Give me a minute. Then we can go!" Yoru whispered back to me, grabbing a marker and beginning to draw on Tsubasa's face. _'He is currently sporting a LOVELY mustache, accompanied by a beard and uni-brow. OH! And look! Apparently Yoru believes he needs glasses! Good show brother, good show!'_ I think to myself with a British accent. Shut up. I'm a kid. Kids are allowed to be strange!

"Are you done?" I ask him.

"Hold on!" He whispers back to me as he quickly wrote something on his forehead.

"Ok, I'm done!"

"..." and with that, we headed to the lobby to bug people! Yay! We're going to be grounded for this later, I just know it.

**LOBBY**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIRS NO GUEST HERE BY THAT NAME?! I JUST SAW HER!" Some loud, blond lady yelled at Aki, the front desk manager.

"R-rima-chan? Maybe you should calm down. She might go by a different name now."

I decided to speak up to see who they were talking about. Maybe I can lead them around the whole hotel! Hehehe...

"Excuse me?" I say in a annoying cutesy voice adults seem to find charming.

"WHAT?!" Scary!

"Rima-Chan! Don't yell at kids!" said a man with long purple hair...where do I know him from?

"Sorry about my w-eh?!" He stopped mid-sentence after turning to look at us. What's with him?

"Uh...I'm sorry, anyway, what can I help you with little miss? And her friend?" He quickly added after seeing Yoru' s glare. He really hates not being notices.

"We were just wondering, who are you looking for?" At this point, I'm burning with curiosity! I really want to know who these people are!

"Oh! Just an old friend. Actually, you BOTH look an offal lot like two people I know."

"Who's your friend?" I ask as soon as he shuts his mouth. Me want to know!

"Eh? Oh! Her name is-" he stopped mid-sentence again, but this time it's because he was interrupted by the desk manager.

"HINAMORI-SAN! YOUR KIDS ARE DOWN HERE MESSING WITH THE GUESTS AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE AND GET THEM NOW, I'M LOCKING THEM IN THE BREAK ROOM!" Did I mention he doesn't like kids? No? Well now I did. He calls us '_the tornados_' and we call him '_butt-face_'. Anyway, not the point.

"Eh?" The purple haired guy said with a look of realization on his face. I know this look because Mama often shows it on her face.

"Hinamori-san's kids?" Suddenly his eyes widened and he turns to face me once again.

"Who is your mother?" He asks really quickly like it's a life-or-death situation.

"Um...I think mommy's name is Amu."

"YOUR AMU'S KIDS?!"

**xXx**

**Me: I got to go now! Computer battery about to die!**

**Ikuto: then charge it.**

**Me: DUH! It's about to die on me though! And if it does then I have to leave it alone for five minutes before I can even turn it on! Anyway R&R BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HELLO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Amu: Really? That's how you're planning to start this chapter?**

**Me: Yes, I like living. Thank you.**

**Ikuto: So it took you a month to update because...?**

**Me: uh...HEY LOOK! A DEAD BIRD FLYING!**

**Amu and Ikuto: *turns around***

**Me: *puts Kusukusu in my place and runs away like a ninja***

**Amu: HEY! There's nothing there-where'd she go?**

**Ikuto: who cares? Let's just do the disclaimer so she doesn't get all later.**

**Kusukusu: neither of them owns anything at all! Kusukusu!**

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 9**

**NAGIHIKO'S P.O.V.**

"YOUR AMU'S KIDS?!" I shouted in shock. The last time I saw Amu-chan was about seven years ago, and she didn't even have a boyfriend! So how could she have kids now?! _'Wait...so if she has kids, then does that mean she's married?'_

My mind was racing with questions, but before I could finish that thought, a voice came from behind me.

"Akane! Yoru! What have I said about disturbing the guests?! Isn't Tsubasa-kun supposed to be watching you?!" lectured Amu to the children. I turn to get a better look at them, only to have Amu block my way.

"I'm so sorry that my children bothered y-oh come on!" She said after realizing she was talking to us.

"Amu. How come you didn't tell us you had kids?" Rima chimed in.

"Eh...Haha, long story."

"Then tell us. We have time." Rima challenged.

"Uh, actually, I have rehearsal in an hour."

"Quiet, Nagi."

"Yes dear..." I shut up.

"And can we guess who the dad is?" She said glancing at the kids again. I glanced at them as well to get a better look as well and notice that the boy looks _exactly _like Tsukiyomi-san. Then it clicked.

"Look...Can we please talk about this somewhere else?" Amu asked us with a desperate look on her face.

"How about," I spoke up. "We all talk about this tonight over dinner, maybe?"

Rima was about to reject the idea when I shot her a look saying, 'I'll explain later'. She shut her mouth again, silently agreeing.

"Perfect. That works. Anyway, I have to go now, so bye. Oh! And nice seeing you two again!" She said while walking away.

"Now I know where I know that man from! He's that dancer guy from T.V!" I distantly heard the little girl say. I chuckled.

"Explain." Rima demanded to know. I sighed as we begin walking to our room.

"It's pretty clear she's trying to hide something, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't you think that there's a reason for that?" I told her.

"But I use to- no_ am_ her best friend. Why would she hide things from _me,_ especially when I'm the god-mother?"

"Um, Rima? She never said you were the god-mother." I sweat-dropped.

"But I am. I have to be, right? I mean, why wouldn't she make me their God-mother?"

_'Because she stopped talking to all of us seven years ago.'_ I thought

"Ok" I said not agreeing nor disagreeing.

She huffed and plopped down on the bed **(A.N. They've already reached their room)**.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

***20 minutes ago***

*knock knock* _'No way in am I gonna risk being interrogated by Rima.'_ I thought just as the door swung open, revealing Ikuto.

"Yo." he greeted.

"Hi." I said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Can I help you, Strawberry?" He asked plastering on that freaking smirk of his.

"Yeah." I said slightly irritated now. "Is that offer to stay here for a few days still valid?"

"Sure, but may I ask why the change of mind?"

"Turns out my parents_ 'forgot'_ to tell me they moved to the states three months ago." I said bitterly, using quotations marks at 'forgot'

"Ow."

"Yup." Still being bitter."So if you don't mind, could I stay here?"

"I already said yes. Now come on in." He said, making room for me in the doorway. As soon as I walked in, my phone started ringing.

_'Ring ring._

_Ring ring ring._

_Ring ring RING!_

_Answer me! I said RING!'_ My phone shouted at me. I've got to erase that ring-tone.

"Hello?"

"_HINAMORI-SAN! YOUR KIDS ARE DOWN HERE, MESSING WITH THE GUESTS AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE AND GET THEM NOW, I'M LOCKING THEM IN THE BREAK ROOM!"_ Aki-san's voice blasted through the phone.

"W-what?! GAHH! Not again! Why can't I just get a break?!" I said with temporary tears flowing down my face. I sighed.

"I'll be right down." I told him and hung up.

"So, I'm guessing the twins are messing with the guests again?" Ikuto stated.

"You heard?"

"I think all of Asia heard." He replied.

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, and hurried towards the employee stairwell and ran down to the lobby. Just as I reached half way down the employee stairwell, I heard two familiar voices and stopped.

"Yoru-nii, why aren't you running? We've hurry up before Butt-Face figures out that we used the employee stairwell," My little pink haired girl urged her older brother on.

"Don't worry. As if that Butt-Face could climb these stairs," Yoru snickered.

_"What a relief! Now I don't have to go through the trouble of finding them,"_ I sighed contently to myself and waited for my children at where I stood. Step after Step, they would share a comment with one another at how idiotic and demonic the front desk manager was. I had to agree to most of them, but I wouldn't let them know that. Finally, they made it just a few steps ahead of me. The only one who stopped to pause and gape at me was Akane. Akane pulled Yoru back before he could go any farther.

"What do we do?" Akane said quietly to his ear.

"Just keep walking and don't mind Mama," Yoru advised and grabbed Akane's hand, leading her past me.

"Yoru, Akane, if you get over here, I won't punish you… as badly," I smirked at them.

"Yoru?" Akane asked assistance from Yoru.

"She's horrible at giving punishments," He reassured her, smearing a relieved smile on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled at them.

"Now, Yoru and Akane, let's listen to Mama. A real man wouldn't make her mother worry," Ikuto appeared out of nowhere. I almost thought Ikuto meant well before he uttered his next words. "Besides, what could she do to you? I'll go bring you back to the room."

**Normal POV **

"Who ever said that they were going to the suite?" Amu bluffed.

"Well, we don't want them to cause trouble down there, right?" Ikuto said.

"Pft, they can stay at the break room," She said.

"So you want to stay in a room all alone with just me? I don't mind at all, but…" He trailed off with the smirk which was a sign for trouble.

"FINE!" She surrendered.

"Thanks, Papa," Both children cheered.

"W-W-WHAT?! W-WHO SAID THAT _HE _WAS YOUR P-PAPA?!" Amu stuttered due to her lack of lying abilities.

"You shouldn't mind so much, Amu," Ikuto chuckled.

**Time Skip Amu POV**

"Aren't you going to yell at your children for jumping on the bed?" Ikuto asked. I decided to ignore him and just looked at my kids. As long as it wasn't my bed they were jumping on, I'm fine with it. Speaking of which, where's my bed anyway? Let's look at our options. One small inflatable bed which Ikuto ordered for the children… One kind sized bed for Ikuto… Where's my bed? Ikuto must have noticed my bewilderment, for he started laughing like a mad man.

"What's up with you?" I glared.

"You're sleeping with me," He stated, pointing at me, him, and the bed.

"WHAT~?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HELLO! *cough cough***

**Ikuto: What's up with you?**

**Me: I'm sick. This is just not my week.**

**Amu: How so?**

**Me: Well first, my fish died! He committed suicide!**

**Ikuto: How does a fish committed suicide?**

**Me: He jumps out of his bowl. Anyway, secondly, I'm sick! And yesterday was like, the BEST day outside so far! It was warm and sunny and the pollen level was super low!**

**Ikuto: Hmmm... Sucks for you.**

**Me: Shut up and go away before I cough on you.**

**Ikuto: O.O *backs away slowly***

**Me: Good dummy. Now! Someone *cough* do the disclaimer! I don't care who...**

**Su: Prisoner of Readers and Nekogirl017 do not own **_**Shugo Chara!**_**, desu~**

**Me: thank you, pepe!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 10**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

After a small fight with Ikuto, I _(begrudgingly)_ agreed to share the bed with him as long as he promised to keep his hands to himself. He, in turn, pouted like the twins but agreed… eventually.

"Oh! Hey, Ikuto?" I asked while unpacking a few thinks from my suitcase.

"Hmm?" He replied, lazily.

"Do you think you could watch the twins for a little while later? I officially stopped trusting Tsubasa."

He turned to face me with a quizzical look etched into his features.

"Why? You got work or something?" He asked, confused.

"Ah, no. I actually have to meet with Rima and Nagihiko for dinner. So...can you?"

"Dinner, huh? Why can't they just go with you?" He asked.

"Well, they can but-" I was about to continue when he cut me off, midsentence

"Since I'm free, why don't we all go?"

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Okay then. It's settled. We're coming too."

"HUH?!"

"YAY! WE GET TO GO OUT TO EAT!" Akane shouted.

"Y-you make it sound like we never do that..." I said mostly to myself.

**XXx**

**LATER AT THE RESTAURANT**

I walked up to the woman at the reservation desk Rima told me to go to. We were currently at a gorgeous five star restaurant Rima had insisted we eat at.

Since I decided to dress up a little, right now I'm wearing a knee length, black, and sleeveless dress with a slit on the left side going from my mid-thigh to the very end of the dress to show a bit of my leg. I also am wearing black stilettos and a pearl necklace.

"Hello! May I help you?" The women behind the desk asked me in a bubbly tone.

"H-hello. We're here to meet our friends. Their name is Fujisaki."

She looked down at the guest list for a moment before responding.

"Ah! Yes, Fujisaki! And may I ask your name?"

"H-himamori." I stuttered, dumbly.

"Very well, Hinamori-san! Please follow me." She said and began leading us to the table.

"Here we are! Enjoy. The waiter will be with you momentarily!" And with that, she walked away.

"Hi, Amu-chan!" spoke nagi.

"Hi, you guys." I said taking a seat with Akane on my lap and Yoru on Ikuto's.

"Amu, why is Ikuto here?" Rima spoke ever so bluntly as always.

"Eh...Yeah, he wouldn't back down on coming with me so I had to bring him and the twins. Sorry." I apologized, feeling stupid.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help an old friend with her kids. You make me sound like the bad guy. I'm hurt, Amu!" Ikuto feigned hurt. I sighed and decided to just ignore him.

"It's ok, Amu-chan!" Nagi replied with a chuckle.

"OH, RIGHT! Kids, this is Uncle Nagihiko and Auntie Rima. Say hi!"

"Why does Uncle Nagihiko look like a girl?" Yoru asked the two. I sweat-dropped as Ikuto merely chuckled.

"Yoru...that's not nice...apologize."

He puffed out his cheeks before doing so.

"Fine. I'm sowwy."

"I think your hair is really pretty!" Smiled Akane

"Thank you, Akane-chan!"

"Anyway, so Amu-" spoke Rima before getting cut off.

"Mommy, I need to use the bathroom." Yoru informed.

"Okay." I turned to face Ikuto.

"Can you take them?" I asked him.

"Sure, come on." He lifted Yoru off his lap and set him down so he could stand up.

"Akane, go with your brother, okay, sweetie?" I told her.

"Ok, Mommy!" She said and hopped off my lap and ran over to where Ikuto and Yoru were waiting. I sighed, knowing what will happen next.

"Amu." Rima spoke up. "Ikuto is the twins' dad, right?" I looked down and just nodded my head ashamed.

"Then why does he act like he doesn't realize that? It's pretty obvious, especially when he was holding Yoru."

"Because..." I trailed off, trying to find a way to phrase this right. "Because I don't want him to know."

"Why?" Nagi spoke up this time.

"Well, you've seen him! He's a famous violinist! I'm a single mom working as a freaking maid!

"That's now though. Why didn't you tell him when you first realized you were pregnant?" Rima continued to interrogate me.

I sighed again and checked to see if Ikuto was within hearing range before speaking in a lower tone.

"Because...at the time, his career was just taking off. I didn't want to put an end to his following his dream just for me. I know, Ikuto. He's the type who'd stop everything he has going for him and take responsibility if he found out. I can't do that to him." I spoke softly, still looking down.

"Amu..." Rima spoke in a much softer tone than before, looking at me sympathetically.

"Look, Ikuto's coming back over. Can we just talk about this later?"

They just both nodded their heads in understanding just as Ikuto sat back down.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked.

"Oh. I was just asking Amu...what her pregnancy was like. Nagi and I are planning on having kids eventually." Rima quickly covered for me. Thank you, Rima! "Right, Nagi?"

"Huh? OH! Yes!" Ikuto shot them both strange glances before shrugging it off.

"Ok, then. I'm really glad I left when I did then." Why you little...

"Hello! Welcome to Festa Meravigliosa! My name is Kyo, and I'll be your waiter for this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?" A tall guy with black hair and blue eyes asked us.

"I'll take a mango ice tea with lemon." Rima ordered.

"I'd like some water, please." Requested Nagihiko.

"Coke for me." Bluntly put ikuto.

"We want cherry coke!" The twins exclaimed.

"Ah, no. You're getting sprite." I told.

"Aw man." Akane sulked while Yoru just pouted.

"And for you ma'am?" He asked me.

"Ah...cherry coke."

"How come you get that but we don't?!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Cause I'm a grown up." I told them.

"Haha! Cute family you got there! Anyway, I'll go get your drinks." He said, walking away. My eyes widened, and I'm sure the blush on my face was as red as a fire hydrant.

"Hmmm, family, huh?" Ikuto said with a teasing look on his face.

"I should have ordered a margarita." I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, Ikuto heard.

"You drink now?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, a friend from work and I go out and drink every so often."

"Wow. That's surprising. You used to have next to no alcohol tolerance." Ikuto stated.

_'No sh¡t, captain obvious. That's why I have kids!_' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Yeah well, whatever. Rima, Can we order something?"

"It's like you read my mind." She smirked.

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

**Me: I just realized something! This is chapter ten!**

**Ikuto: Really? You're just figuring that out NOW?**

**Me: Hmmm, My throat feels scratchy. Maybe I should cough! *stands in front of Ikutos face***

**Ikuto: uh...I mean, yay! Chapter ten already...!**

**Me: Anyway, I feel like I keep forgetting something...OH YEAH! In the last chapter, I asked my friend to help me, but I kinda confused her (Gomen, mie-chan) So it's probably a tiny bit confusing near the end. So does anybody care enough to have us fix it? Or did you not even notice? Please leave your answer in a review! :) and please don't leave a review saying to just do what we want. That's not helpful. Anyway, someone do the whatcha-mccall it!**

**Ran: R&R!**

**Me: *cough cough!* thank you EL!**

**Ran: What the heck?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello! I want to explain right now why I haven't updated in forever! Lately, I've been busy studying and packing sense I'll be moving out of state soon so I haven't had time to update. So I'm going to try to make this a long chapter! Oh and I'M SORRY! Huh...it feels like I say that a lot...**

**Ikuto: that's 'cause you do.**

**Me: HEY! Look what I got! *brings out taser***

**Ikuto: O.O oh .**

**Me: oh don't worry! I'M not going to use it. *tosses tazer to Amu* ENJOY!**

**Amu: but I thought my birthday wasn't until September?**

**Me: it's not! That's still mine. Yours is still in shipping. It red!**

**Amu: YAY! Oh ikuto~!**

**Ikuto: uh...I'll be going now-GAHH! *twitchy on floor***

**Amu: that was fun!**

**Akane & Yoru: DADDY!**

**Me: well! That should keep him quiet for a while! :D now! Miki! Please, honor us with one of your artistic disclaimers!**

**Miki: of course! *clears throat* alas, neither one of these brilliant authors own even one of us, nor **_**Shugo Chara**_**; however, this story is a sign of that they should.**

**Me: THAT is why you're my favorite!**

**Every other chara: HEY!**

**Miki: hehehe. You heard her! Now on with the smart lady's story!**

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 11**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Amu and Rima stumbled out of the restaurant with the guys and the twins following close by. The two had ordered about three fruit cocktails before deciding to have a drinking contest. This was the result.

"H-HEY~ Rima-chan, *hiccup* dooo you remember when that song by...Uh...UTAU came out...?"

"Whiiich one? HAHAHA! *hiccup*"

"The butterfly one." Amu said before the two drunken women started singing loudly and off key.

"MITSUMENAIDE~ TSUKAMAENAIDE~ SOMETHING SOOOMETHING~ ANATA NO MUNE NO OKU~! HAHAHA!"

"Ikuto." Nagihiko finally managed to stop staring in fascination at his wife and turned to Ikuto.

"Hn?" Replied the tired Ikuto with Yoru in his hands.

"Who do you think the twin's father is?" He asked the blue haired man, curious to know if he had a clue or not.

"...I don't know. Amu won't tell me. What about you?"

"I don't know. It's a funny coincidence though."

"What is?" Asked the now confused violinist.

"Well, she just disappeared seven and a half years ago and now, she has two kids. What do you think of that?" Nagi tried to help the dense man see the obvious.

"Look," Ikuto paused for a moment to sigh before continuing. "I'm tired right now, and it looks like I'm going to have to put these two," He gestured to Akane in Nagihiko's arms and Yoru in his own. "As well as her," He pointed to the drunk women stumbling on her own two feet. "To bed before I can even think about taking a shower, so I really just want to get back and go to sleep. Alright, Nagi? We can talk about this tomorrow or something."

"...Alright." the purple haired dancer sighed as he reached his car. "Rima-chan! It's time to head back. Please get in the car." He pleaded.

"Oookay! *hiccup*" she slurred, making her way over to her husband.

"I'll send you tomorrow, okay Ikuto?" Nagihiko said.

"Alright, later." He said, grabbing Akane from him and heading over to where the pinkette was.

"Hey, Amu. Come on, it's time to head back to the hotel."

"Huh? Have you seen my shoes?" She asked, looking confused.

"Check your feet." Ikuto told her simply.

She looked down and saw her shoes were indeed, on her feet. She gasped.

"THEY ARE! Wow! You should be a detective." She exclaimed in awe.

She then looked at her hand, as if surprised, and started looking around.

"Amu...what are you doing?" Ikuto asked, concerned.

"Where's my drink?" She asked. Ikuto couldn't help but wonder if she misplaced things often when like this.

"It's not-" he cut himself off as an idea came to him. "I think it's at the hotel. Let's go look." He told her in an attempt to get her in the car so he can go to sleep before midnight.

"Okaaay." She slurred and headed for the car. **(A.N. It's like, the only one left in the parking lot.)**

**30 MINUTES LATER**

After a few minutes of sitting still, Amu fell asleep on the ride back. After arriving back at the hotel, Ikuto ran into Nagi; and together, they led the sleeping women and the, now barely awake, twins to the elevator. Nagihiko dropped Rima off at their room and helped Ikuto get to his.

Nagihiko had just left as Ikuto quickly changed into his pjs and hopped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**NOON**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I had woken up this morning with a killer migration. Luckily, Ikuto had gone out and gotten some hangover medication; and the migration was gone in a matter of hours. I had talked with my manager yesterday, and she said I could come back to work anytime today. So now, I am walking through the halls, looking for a room that hadn't already been tended.

"Hmm, I should really be looking for a new apartment." I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to face the voice to see the back of a man in the doorway of what I'm assuming to be his room.

"Yeah, honey, I'm asking right now." The man said to somebody inside the room. Still not turning to face me, he spoke.

"Can we get some extra towels?" He asked, seeming distracted.

"Yes sir." I responded politely, while sounding like a broken record. I need a different job.

The man walked back into the room, leaving the door open for me to follow with the towels. As I did just that, he seemingly disappeared. Weird.

I placed the towels on the bed when I heard the man's voice behind me again.

"Oh, great! Thanks, Miss. Uh, hold on." He said; and a hand flew to grab a towel and vanished to the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." A voice said from inside the bathroom.

"Sorry. Well, I got to go tip the maid." Tip the maid? What the ?

"Uh...baby...you don't tip maids." The mystery voice said, apparently unheard by the man.

"Sorry about that. Give me a second to just find my wallet." He apologized. _'For some reason...he looks familiar.'_ I quickly brushed off the thought.

"Uh, sir? I-its ok! You don't have to tip me. Actually, it'd be weird if you did." I tried to explain to the clearly confused man. He stiffened and turned around, wide-eyed; and that's when I knew why he looked familiar.

I gasped.

"Hinamori?!"

"K-KUKAI?!"

**(A.N. Oh how I wish I could stop here...BUT! I promised all of you I'd try to make a long chapter. Sigh...)**

**KUKAI'S P.O.V.**

_'Hinamori? Is that really Hinamori?! I haven't seen her in years, and now I'm finding her at a hotel… as a maid? What the ?!'_ I thought. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour that I didn't ever hear the bathroom door open.

"Kukai. What are staring at-" The room fell into a shocked silence.

"A...Amu...?" Utau whispered. Suddenly, she bolted across the room and pulled Amu into a death hug.

"OH MY GOD! AMU! WHAT THE ?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU CONTACTED ME?! ME ! YOUR BEST FRIEND! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?! OH, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Utau shouted at her, while I slowly recovered from shock.

"U-UTAU?!" Amu shouted, apparently in the same state as I am.

"Are you kidding?! I haven't seen you since my wedding, and that's all you say?!"

"Uh...Sorry. I'm just a little shocked. W-why are you here?" She asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh well, it's our wedding anniversary, and I heard that Ikuto is going to be here for about a month and Rima had some comedy gigs here so I thought, why not? But more importantly, why are _you _here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Um...I work here. I'm a maid. I _just_ brought you towels." Amu said in a I-am-speaking-to-an-idiot voice.

Utau blinked a few times before speaking.

"You… You are working as a maid. You, a maid? In a hotel?"

Amu sighed. "Yes, Utau. I'm working as a maid." She said in an irritated tone.

"Why?!"

"Well I-_RIIIING. RIIIING."_ Her phone rang.

"One second, please. Hello? ...what do you want? ... YOU DID WHAT?! ... HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?! THEY'RE SEVEN! ...WELL, DIDN'T YOU PUT THE CHILD BOLT UP?!... ! IF THEY CAN SNEAK AWAY FROM A SECURITY GUARD, DON'T YOU THINK THEY CAN OPEN A DOOR?! ... OH, I'M SURE IT DIDN'T! ... BECAUSE I'M MAD! YOU LOST MY KIDS! HOW DID YOU THINK I'D REACT?! ... you had better! If they're not found by the time my shift ends, I will personally murder you, GOT IT?!" And with that, she shut her phone loudly, ending the call.

"Uh, Hinamori? What was that?"

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"One second, please. Hello?"

_'Hey, Amu. It's Ikuto.'_ I sighed.

"What do you want?"

_'Um...I sort of uh...lost the twins.'_

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

_'I said I lost them.' _He said, sounding almost desperate.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?! THEY'RE SEVEN!

'I don't know!'

"WELL, DIDN'T YOU PUT THE CHILD BOLT UP?!"

'...should I have?'

" ! IF THEY CAN SNEAK AWAY FROM A SECURITY GUARD, DON'T YOU THINK THEY CAN OPEN A DOOR?!"

'IT DIDN'T OCCUR TO ME, OKAY?!'

"OH, I'M SURE IT DIDN'T!"

'Why are you yelling?!'

"BECAUSE I'M MAD! YOU LOST MY KIDS! HOW DID YOU THINK I'D REACT?!"

'Look! I'll find them!'

"You had better! If they're not found by the time my shift ends, I will personally murder you, GOT IT?!"

After saying that, I hung up on Ikuto, and fumed, forgetting the fact that I wasn't alone.

"Uh, Hinamori? What was that?" Kukai asked.

.

**xXx**

**Me: okay! I think that was pretty long! Sure took me a long time...**

**Amu: it's amazing that after so long, Ikuto's STILL unconscious.**

**Me: huh? *checks taser* oops. I left it on 'large cat' setting...Oh well. He should be ok in a few days...maybe...**

**Yoru: Mommy, can we draw on his face?"**

**Amu: with what?**

**Akane: holds up nice looking pen.**

**Me: HEY! That's MY pen! Where did you even find that?!**

**Yoru: *points to artist satchel***

**Me:…give me that.*snatches pen back* here's a permanent marker. It's yours if you do the thing.**

**Akane & yoru: K! R&R! *runs off with marker***


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: HELLO, PEOPLES! Guess what?**

**Ikuto: Don't ask! She's only going to keep talking!**

**Me: Hana...CHOP! *hits Ikuto's head with thick book***

**Ikuto: I~ see~ fishies...*passes out***

**Me: Nahahahaha. Anyways! I moved! Cross country too! :) It's so HOT though! Stupid desert...but yeah! That's why I haven't updated...Plus this is the only free time I've had in over a week.**

**Amu: Wow.**

**Me: I know! But anyway! I got like half an hour here to type what I wrote on my phone at my cousin's volley ball game yesterday...O.O WHICH I DID WATCH! Just not when she wasn't playing...So here I go! Can uh...Su do the disclaimer?**

**Su: Yes desu! Prisoner of Readers and nekogirl017 don't own **_**Shugo Chara!**_** But I'm sure I'd be lovely if they did!**

**Me:...I wonder if 'Su' is short for Mary Sue.**

**Su: O.O**

**CHAPTER 12**

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"If you don't find them by the time my shift ends, I will personally murder you, GOT IT?!" *beeeeeeeeeeeeee* The dial tone rang as the line was disconnected.

"_...I'm screwed..." _I thought to myself, looking at my phone as if it could give me some sort of answer as to how I could avoid my oncoming death if I don't find the two trouble-makers soon.

I sighed to myself, putting my phone back into my pocket as I entered the lounge in search of the twins' eye-catching hair-color.

"READY OR NOT! HERE YAYA COMES!" I heard the familiar voice of Sanjou Yaya come from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, twenty-four year-old women with waist-length chestnut brown pigtails held up by thin, pink ribbons and big, brown eyes. The brunette was wearing a white, turtle neck shirt; a pink, pencil skirt going down to her knees; and white flats with pink bows.

"Yaya?" I asked, mildly surprised to see her here.

"Eh? AH! Ikuto-tan! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same. Now, what are you doing?" I asked the supposed grown up.

"Playing hide and seek!" I sighed inwardly. _'Of course you are...'_ I thought to myself before remembering the reason I'm here.

"Yaya, have you seen a pink haired, little girl with a blue haired boy?" I asked.

"AH! I knew they looked familiar! We're playing hide and seek! AKANE-CHI! YORU-CHI! SOMEBODY'S LOOKING FOR YA!"

"Coming!" I heard the two yell from behind...a chest?!

The lid of the chest opened to reveal the twins, climbing out of their small hiding spot and running over to Yaya, not taking note of my presence.

"Yeah, Yaya?" Akane asked.

Yaya pointed to me "Your daddy's here!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Eh? They're not mine!" I quickly denied, slightly blushing **(A.N. Oh Ikuto...if only you knew...)**

The two whipped their heads in my detection, looking like...Well, like Amu caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

"...Hi..." Yoru speaks up.

"Hi." I say in a bit of an intimidating way.

"W-we're in trouble, aren't we?" Akane questions.

"Oh, big time." I tell them.

The two look at each other before giving me a puppy-dog look.

"Pweaze don't tell our mommy, Ikuto-tan!" Akane tries, giving me her cutest look. I have to admit. This would _probably_ work if I wasn't afraid of being killed by Amu.

"I already called her."

" ." Yoru mutters under his breath.

"Hey! No using that kind of language, young man! Now come on. Let's get back to the room before your mother kills me."

"Yes sir..." the two replayed in union.

**YAYA'S P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Yoru-chi and Akane-chi aren't Ikuto-tans kids!" I said to myself after the three left.

"But Yoru-chi _did_ look just like ikuto-tan" I thought it over a little. As a child psychologist, I allow myself to be open to ALL possibilities! Time to use that!

"Maybe Yoru-chi's Ikuto-tans clone! But then again...I need to be realistic! Ikuto-tan can't afford a clone!" **(A.N. -.-' )**

"Maybe...It's more like the Nakakara family's situation? Where they _are_ Ikuto-tan's kids, but he doesn't know it? But then...who's the mama? Akane-chi looks a lot like- No, that can't be it!" I pushed the thought aside. "There's no WAY that can be the case...right?"

"Yaya, Honey, why are you talking to yourself again?" The voice of my beloved singer-booger came from behind me!** (A.N. idk. Just felt right for her to call him that. Ya, know?)**

"KAIRI!" I shouted and pulled my hubby into a big hug.

"C-can't...breath..." Oops.

"Sorry, Sweetie! Yaya's sorry!" He sighed.

"It is okay, Sweetheart. Now, why are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh! Um...Well, I was playing with these cute twins a few minutes ago, about six or seven! And uh...Then, well...you know Ikuto-tan? Well, he came by, and scolded them a little, and then took them back to they're room I guess. The thing is...he said he wasn't their papa but...the boy, Yoru, looked just like Ikuto-tan and the girl, Akane, looked just like..." I mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, Yaya. What was that last part?"

"I said, 'Akane-chi looked just like...Amu-chi...'" When I said this, kairi's eyes visibly widened. Before he could comment though, I continued. "I think this might be like the Nakakana family's situation. Do you think...?" I trailed off. He knows what I'm talking about. We've had conversations like this before.

"Yaya...are you suggesting that they're Hinamori-sans and Tsukiyomi-san's children?" I just nodded.

He sighed again. "Then why would Tsukiyomi-san not tell us if he found or ran into her? We all know he always loved her. He still does. It just doesn't make sense. Anyway, come on. I just came down to tell you that my kendo match starts in an hour. We should go. We'll discuss this another time, okay?"

"Okay, Kairi!" I smiled at him as begin skipping out of the room. But still, this is still bothering me...

_'Is...is Amu-chi really the twins' mama...?'_

**Me: whoa! This took a lot longer than I thought... How long, you ask? Well let's just say it was still lights out when I started, ok? Anyway, thanks for putting up with my procrastination! You must REALLY like this story to deal with its writer so well.**

**Amu: *yawn* well, I'm going to bed.**

**Me: ok! :)**

**Ikuto: I'm going with ya, Amu~ *smirks***

**Amu: o/o kids...**

**Akane & yoru: yeah mommy?**

**Amu: Stay away from Papa. He's a pervert.**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: aw, Amu~ I'm hurt!**

**Amu: good!**

**Me: well, my screen's getting blurry so...po9t_hdrhvf:/dfjfb?vhtsg**

**Everyone: o.o**

**Miki:...anyway, ja-ne everyone! R&R!**


End file.
